Friday the 13th the Series: Monkey's Paw
by Beetleboots
Summary: Based on the book The Monkey's Paw by W.W. Jacobs. The owner of the paw requires 3 souls, 3 people that would make up the characters of that story, Mr. White, Mrs. White and their son Herbert. Micki, Jack, and Ryan find themselves in 19th century England inside the story itself. While there they come face to face with their wishes, the wishes come with an enormous price.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A man and a women, with their 10-year-old son walk leisurely down the sidewalk.

"Taxi!" The father yells.

A car drives by them, and the father scoffs. The mother looks down and wraps her son in a hug from behind.

"George, will you hurry up, it's freezing."

"I'm trying, it's hard to get a decent cab in this town." George replies looking down the road, then at his wife.

"Here comes one." He says and waves his hand. "Taxi!"

The taxi cab slows down, and George opens the door. His wife and son pile into the back... He then gets in himself.

"Thank you, I thought we'd be here all night."

"Where you headed?" The driver asks.

"South Blossom Street, the uh...apartment complexes there."

The driver nods and starts to drive. George looks at his wife and smiles. She smiles back. Their son looks out the cab window.

"Hey, you guys ever visit the wishing well in the park."

"Been there lots of times, Nate loves throwing coins in it." George's wife responds.

"Is that so, like making wishes little man?"

Nate nods.

"Yes sir."

The driver smiles.

"Any of those wishes ever come true?"

Nate looks down.

"What if I said they could..."

Nate looks up. The cab stops abruptly. George's wife screams.

"Hey! What are you playing at Mister?" George shouts.

The cab driver turns around.

"I'm not playing." The driver then holds up a dried-up mummified monkey's paw."

George's wife screams loudly. The driver laughs.

"Hey...Hey stop it!" George shouts.

"Get it away from me!" His wife cries.

The driver laughs and holds it closer to her face. She screams again. Nate breathes heavily as he stares at them. There is a flash. Suddenly George, his wife, and son Nate are transported to a 19th century house, in 19th century attire. George holds his wife. She continues to cry, and she pulls Nate close to her.

"What happened?!" George trembles. "What's going on?!"

"Tell me Mr. White..." A voice is heard.

George and his family turn and see their cab driver in 19th century attire standing on a staircase.

"Mrs. White...and Hebert?"

Nate trembles and hugs his mother tightly.

"If you could wish for anything in the world, what would you wish for?"

Back at Curious Goods, the next morning Jack flips through a newspaper. Micki and Ryan walk down the stairs. Micki giggles. Jack looks up. Ryan tickles Micki's side.

"Ryan, stop!" Micki says with a laugh. Ryan laughs after her. Jack shakes his head and flicks the newspaper. He then presumes to hide behind it. Micki backs up into the desk, and Ryan touches her waist. Micki kisses him.

"Micki, Ryan, please!" Jack blurts out.

Micki turns around and clears her throat. Ryan continues to hold her around the waist from behind.

"Our apologizes Jack." Micki says softly. "It's just... things have really gotten serious between Ryan and I since we got married."

"Clearly." Jack tells her then looks back at the newspaper.

Ryan smiles and looks at Micki. She smiles back.

"You know what I think." Jack begins and takes off his glasses. "I think that you have a very bad case of the honeymoon stage."

"What are you talking about Jack?" Micki asks.

"I'm talking about the two of you, you can't keep your hands off each other. You don't realize it, but you are currently in the part of your relationship where everything still feels fresh and exciting. You're constantly learning new things about each other and having first experiences together. But there comes a point when suddenly you realize the flaws of the other person, you'll go back to annoying each other soon enough."

"I could never be annoyed by Micki."

Ryan smiles at her. Micki smiles at him and scrunches her nose up at him. Ryan scrunches his nose at her and nuzzles hers.

"When I said I didn't mind the two of you being a couple, I didn't expect this much distraction." Jack grumbles.

"Sorry Jack, we'll be good." Ryan tells him. "What's going on today?"

"I was looking at this story in the paper, a family of three gone missing."

"Again?" Micki questions. "That's the 3rd family this week." She then takes the newspaper from Jack and looks at it. Ryan cocks his head to the side as he looks over Micki's shoulder and stares at the newspaper.

"And I realized something interesting about it..."

Ryan looks up at Jack, as Micki silently reads the article to herself.

"All of these families contained a father, a mother and a son."

Micki looks at Ryan.

"What sort of cursed object would deal with a family of three, with a son?" Micki ponders. "And what would someone gain by that?"

"I don't know." Jack replies. "Could be a many number of things."

"You want us to walk around where the family disappeared maybe we could find something?" Ryan asks.

"Please do, I'll stay here and try to find out more about what sort of object it could be and what the curse might be."

Ryan nods and hands Micki her jacket.

Downtown our mysterious cab driver from before walks down the street with his hands in his jacket pockets. He walks across the street into an alley way. He takes the monkey's paw out of his pocket. The paw slowly opens up, and several coins fall from it. The man laughs and picks up the coins. A car door is heard shutting. The man gasps and looks up. Ryan and Micki exit the Mercedes and Ryan looks around.

"This is where they claim that family went missing." Micki says.

The man watches them from afar. He then looks back at the monkey's paw. The paw's fingers slowly move, and the paw makes a fist.

"Warren Jacobs..." A low voice grumbles from the paw. "I need 3 more souls...it must be theirs...and then all of your wishes will come true."

"Yes...Yes Master...I understand."

The man now known as Warren places the monkey's paw back in his pocket. Micki and Ryan walk toward the alley way. Warren walks toward the Mercedes and slowly opens the door in the back.

"I don't see anything... and we shouldn't've just jumped to conclusions...lots of people go missing every day." Ryan says and turns toward Micki.

"But all of these people are a family of three and with a son...not a daughter a son...and no other family members."

"Yeah." Ryan breathes. "Well, I don't see any leads here, let's get back to the store and see if Jack found out anything."

Micki nods and Micki and Ryan walk back to the car. Ryan gets in the driver's side, and Micki the passenger side.

"Ryan, what do think the object is?"

"I don't know, we just need to find it before another family goes missing."

Warren ducks down behind the seat and smirks. Upon arriving back at the shop, Jack greets them with news on the disappearances.


	2. Chapter 2

Micki enters the shop first, and Ryan holds the door for her.

"Ryan, Micki!" Jack runs over to them with the manifest and a newspaper.

"Jack, we couldn't find anything, and we looked everywhere."

"That's alright, look at what I found, now I tried to pinpoint an object that deals with a curse of disappearance. A cloak, a magic box, something that would make someone disappear."

"And what did you come up with?" Micki asks.

"Absolutely nothing."

Ryan sighs.

"But what I did find, was this..."

Micki takes the manifest from him.

"A monkey's paw?" She looks confused and looks at Ryan.

"If I'm correct, this paw could very well be based off a short story by author W. W. Jacobs first published in England in the collection, of The Lady of the Barge in 1902. In the story, three wishes are granted to the owner of the monkey's paw, but the wishes come with an enormous price for interfering with fate."

"And that makes up for the disappearances because?" Ryan asks.

"I believe that in order to make those three wishes, the owner of the paw requires 3 souls, 3 people that would make up the characters of that story, Mr. White, Mrs. White and their son Herbert."

"That would explain why all of the families that have gone missing, have been a family with a son...but what does the owner get out of it?" Micki blurts out.

"Possibly anything they want, it's a curse that gives you your hearts desire as long as you give something back in return.

"So...where do they go...the people?" Ryan replies.

"I'm afraid I don't know..."

Ryan looks down.

"Well what, they play out the story made up by W.W. Jacobs and they get their wishes granted?"

"Yes, but remember with each wish, you may get in return that which you want but possibly at a terrible cost...your wish might be granted but you may not like the outcome."

Micki looks at Ryan then back at Jack.

"Then we've got to find it, does the manifest says who Uncle Lewis sold it too?" Micki blurts out.

"That's the interesting part."

Jack points to the name on the manifest. Ryan and Micki look down at it.

"W. ." Ryan reads out loud.

Micki gasps then looks at Jack.

"Couldn't be, he'd be over a 100 years old!" Micki shouts.

"Well...if he's not we better try to locate him."

Suddenly the door opens, and the bell is heard. Jack, Micki, and Ryan look up toward the door. Warren walks in and closes the door behind him. Our heroes exchange glances, and Ryan walks over to the railing leading up to the main floor of the shop.

"Can we help you?"

"Yes... I think you can." Warren says softly.

"Uh...great what is it you need?"

Micki and Jack walk over to Ryan, and Warren greets them.

"I was looking for something very special."

"There are lots of trinkets here, but I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific." Jack tells him.

"Yeah...sure..."

Warren reaches into his pocket.

"You see...I need...your souls!

Warren quickly takes out the monkey's paw from his pocket and holds up. Micki screams.

"W.W. Jacobs!?" Jack shouts. "Ryan, quick grab the-"

There is a blinding flash, and they are suddenly transported to a 19th century house, in 19th century attire.

"Where'd he go?!" Jack blurts.

"And where are we?" Micki asks, and looks down at her dress.

"Your home in England Mrs. White."

Micki gasps and turns around. Warren smiles at her holding the monkey's paw.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"And you Mr. White... what a pleasure." Warren exclaims with a smirk and looks at Jack. Jack glares at him. "And Herbert." Ryan also glares at him.

"And of course it's wonderful to allow me... Sergeant-Major Morris...into your lovely abode." Warren lets out a laugh and walks over to Micki.

"Mrs. White...you're looking lovely tonight."

"You-" Micki begins and is interrupted when Warren pulls her close to him.

"Hey." Ryan responds. Jack touches Ryan's chest to stop him.

"So... what is it you wish for Mrs. White?"

"Stop calling her that, her name is Micki Dallion she's from Chicago." Ryan blurts out.

"Wait...Ryan wait..." Jack whispers and pulls at Ryan's arm. "Remember what I said...we'll have to play out this story...at least long enough for one of us to grab the paw."

Ryan nods.

"Shall we go in the sitting room?" Warren asks cockily. "After you Mrs. White."

Micki glares at him and walks past him. Jack and Ryan follow suit. As they all take a seat in the sitting room, a large fire is burning. Warren sits down and holds the monkey's paw out and swings it back and forth.

"You know, The Monkey's Paw" is a tragedy, the story that deals full of fear, doubt, guilt, and loneliness. The story of a fool who makes a foolish wish and pays the price...but of course you would know all about that wouldn't you Mr. White?"

Jack stares at him, then looks at the paw.

"Yes...if I remember correctly Mr. White...err...I mean I wanted a large sum of money to keep this house together..."

Warren smiles.

"However...I have a different wish in mind...I'd like to buy that paw from you..."

"Of course...just like that book says...and then Mr. White purchased the paw...but just so you know...once you do old man... you can't hide your wish from the paw...the paw grants it even if you know it or not."

Micki breathes heavily and looks at Jack. Warren looks into Jack's eyes. Ryan's eyes shift from Warren to Jack.

"That's right... I can see it in your eyes...you've done made your wish."

"Jack...Jack!" Ryan shouts and shakes him.

"Jack...I...I don't know who that is...Herbert." Jack says softly and looks at Ryan. "Herbert why don't you go get my change, so I can pay Sergeant-Major Morris for the paw."

"Jack...it's me it's Ryan."

"Stop playing games with me Herbert now do as I say."

Micki looks from Jack to Ryan. Ryan sighs and leaves the room.

"How about you Mrs. White...something you wish for?"

Micki stares at the paw then looks up at Warren.

"Anything at all... you're a lot smarter than your husband here."

Micki looks at Jack. Jack has now fainted. Micki looks back at Warren.

"Maybe...you'd want your son back hm?"

"I don't have a son." Micki states sternly.

"Oh come now Mrs. White... you're just in denial...you lost your son in a factory accident remember?"

Micki shakes her head then slowly nods.

"I...I remember...Herbert."

"That's right..."

Micki trembles.

"And your wish is?"

Micki looks into Warren's eyes and suddenly tears just stream down her face.

"What a wish." Warren says with a smile. Micki chokes out a sob and continues to tremble as she stares at the paw. Warren swings it back in forth in front of her face.

"That's some wish, Mrs. White."

Micki whimpers and continues to stare at the paw, she lets out a small sob and begins to break down.

"Get away from her!"

Warren turns and Micki faints.

"Micki!" Ryan screams.

"Well...well Herbert...back from the dead?"

Ryan glares at him.

"What did you do to them?"

"Simple...I gave them what they wanted... see right now...they are living the dreams they've always wanted...their wishes are being carried out...as Lucifer takes their souls."

Ryan breathes heavily and runs over to him. He grabs Warren's hand in an attempt to take the paw. Warren groans and kicks Ryan. Ryan grunts and falls over a coffee table.

"Micki!" Ryan screams again. "Jack! Wake up!"

Warren picks up Ryan by the collar and slams him into a bookshelf.

"Now it's your turn boy..."

"No...No." Ryan breathes as the paw swings back and forth in front of him.

"Make a wish." Warren whispers.

"No...No!" Ryan screams, and suddenly blacks out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack slowly looks up. He is in a hospital. He looks around, the halls are empty, and the hospital is quiet.

"Micki?" Jack hollers out. "Ryan?!"

"Jack?!" A woman's voice is heard. Jack turns around. A beautiful woman with short curly blonde hair and blue eyes runs up to him.

"Vi?" Jack questions. "My God...I..."

She runs up to him and hugs him.

"Jack...it's wonderful...our son...he's awake Jack!...It's a miracle!"

Jack stares at her.

"What's wrong?" She replies and touches his face.

"It...it just feels like...I haven't seen you in...in a long time."

"What are talking about dear...we've been together since 67' don't you remember... you could never miss me darling, I'm never too far away."

"Since 67'?" Jack ponders. "Yes...I remember...I proposed to you..."

"Yes..." Viola replies with a smile. "Now come on our son!" She then turns to walk back down the hall.

"Son?"

Viola turns toward him.

"Yes, Peter...are you alright?"

"I...I'm fine."

Viola smiles and continues walking.

"Peter..." Jack exhales.

Micki slowly wakes up in a bedroom. She gasps and holds the covers to her and looks around. She then takes notice of a wedding picture on the nightstand. A picture of her and Ryan. She gets up slowly and walks over to a mirror. She lets out a scream and backs away from it. She then covers her mouth and stares harder. She turns to the side. She is pregnant. Micki lets out a gasp and covers her mouth again.

"Micki?!" Ryan's voice is heard.

"Ryan?" Micki says and turns toward the bedroom door. Ryan breathless enters the door holding a little girl. "I heard you scream, are you alright?"

"Uh...ah...yes...it's just... I...Ryan..."

"Hold on." Ryan interrupts. "Cassidy go play in your room."

"Okie Dabby." The little one exclaims softly. Micki smiles. Ryan kisses the side of Cassidy's head and puts her down. He then walks over to Micki and takes her hands.

"Now...what's wrong?"

"I...I don't know...it's just I was...someplace else one minute and now I'm here...it's just strange...and...and Cassidy?"

"Yeah...She really wanted her Momma this morning, but I told her you needed to sleep...Hey I got breakfast downstairs." Ryan exclaims with a smile and kisses her. He then winks at her and leaves the room.

"Mom?" Micki breathes.

Ryan gasps and sits up in a car, he is on the passenger side.

"Oh, it's alive, hey Ryan save the snoozing for after the game huh?"

Ryan gasps and looks at a man driving the car.

"I...I um... how'd I get here?"

"Picked you up remember...this is our day, Minnesota Twins against the St. Louis Cardinals remember?"

Ryan looks down then looks at the man.

"The Twins are playing against St. Louis?"

"Yeah...come on Ryan, what's up with you today man?" The man then lets out a laugh. "It's the world series, you wanted to go, and Dad said I could take you...I wanted to go too of course. We haven't had a day just for us in a long time." The man responds and looks in his rearview mirror, then back at the road. He continues to smile as he drives.

"Jimmy?" Ryan breathes.

"Yeah...what's up?" Jimmy turns toward him and smiles. Ryan smiles shyly and his eye glistens.

"Nothing...I...I missed you Jimmy."

Jimmy looks confused and looks at Ryan then back at the road.

"Missed me?" Jimmy says with a laugh. "Where'd I go?"

Ryan breathes out and looks down.

"Uh...Forget it." Ryan exclaims and looks out the window. Jimmy just nods and turns on the radio. He nods his head to the music and continues to drive. Ryan slowly looks at him and looks down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack slowly enters a hospital room. A small boy lying in bed looks over at him.

"Dad?"

"Peter?"

Peter smiles at him.

"Oh Peter!"

Jack rushes over to him and hugs him tightly.

"I've waited so long for this moment... I always knew you'd find your way back... that was my greatest wish...for you to be happy and healthy."

Peter smiles into the hug then Viola enters the room.

"Mom!"

Jack turns around.

"Vi... I...I'm the happiest man in the world."

"Yes...I know...is this all you could ever want?"

"Oh it's all I've ever wanted and more."

Jack stands up and rushes to her and kisses her. Viola lets out a laugh and kisses his cheek.

"Dad..."

"Yes son."

Jack turns and stares in shock. Peter looks up at him, he resembles that of a corpse. Jack lets out a scream.

"Peter!"

Peter starts to get out of bed, his appendages limp, he begins to drool.

"Peter what's happened to you?!" Jack runs over to him. "Vi, quick get a nurse!"

Jack turns around.

"Vi?"

Viola is on the ground, grunting. Jack lets go of Peter and runs to her aide. He bends down on his knee and turns her toward him. She gags and rolls over on her side. A tiny hole is revealed in the back of her neck.

"Vi...Vi no...please no!"

"Daddy..."

Jack turns around again, this time Peter's skin is melting from him, as he reverts to nothing but a skeleton.

"No!" Jack screams. "Noooo!"

Jack tears up and bends down on his knees, he covers his ears.

"Daddy..."

"Stop." Jack mumbles.

Peter bends down close to Jack. Jack looks up as Peter's eyes fall from their sockets, and Peter suddenly turns to dust.

"Stop it!" Jack cries out.

Suddenly Micki sits up in a hospital bed screaming. Ryan holds tight to her hand.

"Come on Micki, push." Ryan whispers.

"I...I can't...I can't do it anymore." Micki sobs.

"We've got it, we've got that baby." A doctor mumbles from underneath a mask.

"Huh, what? you...You did?" Micki asks out of breath. "He...He's not crying...Ryan...why is our baby not crying?"

The doctor turns and holds the baby out to Micki.

"Your...Your baby is...dead."

"No..." Micki breathes. Her breath trembles. "Dead?"

"Dead." The doctor says again.

Micki tears up, and then lets out a sob.

The doctors and nurses leave the room, taking the baby with them.

Micki fists her hand and holds it close to her mouth. She sobs loudly into it. Ryan stares at her. Micki holds her chest and screams loudly. Her face stained with tears, and blood red, she looks up at Ryan.

"Ry...Ryan...say...say something." She chokes out.

Ryan glares at her.

"Ryan please..."

Ryan continues to stare at her.

"Pleeease!" Micki sobs and leans toward him grabbing his arm and hiding her face in it. She sobs loudly gathering in large breaths. She tries to gather herself and swallows, she then strokes Ryan's arm and looks up at him.

"Ryan...I...I need you to comfort me..." Micki sobs through tears barely able to talk.

Ryan bends down near her and looks into her eyes. Micki sobs softly.

"Why would I comfort a woman like you?"

"Ryan...What are you saying?" Micki exhales and trembles.

"I'm saying... that you and I... shouldn't have done this...brought this on us..."

"Brought what?!"

"Haven't you figured it out yet Micki...we committed a sin... we have to go to Hell for that..."

"I...I don't understand?"

"We're cousins Micki... and making love to you caused the death of that baby."

"No..." Micki exclaims and covers her ears.

"You wanted a nice family, and a good man to protect you...along with a nice roof over your head, and what you got was you married your own family and a man who wouldn't protect you, even if it did involve a cursed object."

"Ryan...you've always protected me...you loved me." Micki squeaks out through her tears.

"Love you?!" Ryan shouts. Micki jumps at his voice. "How could I..."

"But you did-"

"Shut up!"

Micki jumps again and closes her eyes. Tears stream down her face. Ryan walks around her.

"We have to end this before he gets any worse."

"What?" Micki breathes and opens her eyes. She looks at Ryan. Ryan holds a knife out to her.

"You want to go first?"

"Ryan stop this!" Micki screams.

"Okay, I guess I'll go first." Ryan slashes his wrist and blood leaks from it. Micki screams and sits up in bed. Ryan grunts and looks at her.

"We have to be punished Micki."

"No..."

"Yes."

"Ryan no..." Micki sobs softly.

"Okay...I'll go again."

Ryan slashes his other wrist and groans falling on his knees as the blood leaks out of him.

"Ryan!" Micki screams and with difficulty gets out bed. She bends down near him and holds his head in her lap and rocks him. His blood smears the floor, and Micki's hospital gown. Micki sobs loudly and looks up at the ceiling crying out. Micki then takes the knife from Ryan's hand and throws it, screaming loudly.

"Ryan no...I don't care...I told you I didn't care..."

She strokes the fringe, and the curl in his bangs upward. A tear from her face falls on Ryan's cheek.

"I love you." She whispers and kisses his cheek. "I love you..."

She continues to rock him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sound of a crowd cheering is heard. Ryan and Jimmy exit a baseball stadium, Jimmy carries a hot dog, and Ryan carries a bottle of beer.

"Can you believe our Twins, man."

"I still can't believe Roy Smalley struck out Dan Gladden for the second out."

"Right, that was insane, and when they won, you almost choked on your hot dog!" Jimmy says with a laugh. Ryan laughs after him. Jimmy takes a bite of his own hot dog. Ryan takes a sip of his beer and his smile slowly fades.

"What's up Ryan, you've been looking at me like that all night?"

"Nothing I just..."

"Hey, I got an idea!" Jimmy blurts out. He then takes a ball out of his jacket pocket. "How about a game a catch?"

Ryan looks at the ball. Written in sharpie reads: "To Ryan, from Jimmy"

"Here I'll go out here." Jimmy states and runs down the sidewalk. "Come on Ryan!"

Ryan sighs and puts down the bottle and holds his hands up.

"I'm ready Jimmy!" He shouts.

"Here it comes!" Jimmy shouts back and tosses the ball. Ryan catches it and looks at in his hands.

"Throw me a fastball Ryan!"

Ryan looks up at Jimmy.

"Come on!"

Jimmy smiles widely.

Ryan looks back at the ball.

"Ryan come on!"

He slowly looks back up at Jimmy with tears in his eyes. Jimmy shakes his head in confusion.

"I can't do this Jimmy..."

"Why not just throw it man?!"

"No...I don't want too."

"One throw!"

Jimmy holds up his hand.

"Here."

"I can't...because you're not Jimmy."

Jimmy glares at him and walks over to him.

"I'm everything you could have wished for right?"

"Jimmy..."

Ryan breathes heavily and holds back a sob.

"I've...I...want you with me more than anything else in the world... but you're not my brother...you're not James... James...James is dead..."

Jimmy suddenly grabs Ryan around the throat.

"And who killed him Ryan, it was you wasn't it little brother?"

Ryan begins to choke as the supposed Jimmy grabs him around the neck.

"Jimmy...Jimmy I'm sorry..."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you're sorry!"

As Ryan looks up at Jimmy, he is bleeding out of his mouth as he talks, and his eyes are pitch black. Ryan lets out a breathy scream and tries to pull away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jack screams loudly and sits up. He is back in the 19th century home, in 19th-century attire.

"Warren!" Jack screams.

Warren is now on the stairs, he turns and looks.

"No...you should be with Lucifer by now!"

"It might have escaped your noticed Warren, but Ryan, Micki and I can tell the difference between reality and a nightmare."

Warren stares at him.

"We can also tell the difference between Heaven and Hell!"

Jack points at Warren.

"And no amount of magic or wishes can save you from your fate now!"

Warren shakes his head.

"No...Nooo!"

"Lucifer wants 3 souls and he won't get them, and you want, what you want more than anything else... to live... you died some time ago, only to be resurrected by the Devil himself...as soon as Micki and Ryan wake up from their nightmares, those wishes won't be carried out, and you'll lose everything, now give me the paw!"

"Nooooo, it's mine, this is my wish you can't take it from me!"

"It's too late for that, there's always an unexpected outcome at a great cost when dealing with fate, your cost begins now Warren Jacobs, to pay for your sins..."

"No stop it!" Warren runs up the stairs. Jack starts to chase after him then turns and shakes Micki.

"Micki!" He shouts. "Micki, it's me... come on Micki!"

Micki suddenly gasps and looks at Jack.

"Jack!"

She holds tight to him and cries into his shoulder.

"It was so awful...Jack..." Micki sobs. She takes in a breath of air as Jack shakes her again.

"It's over Micki, it's over."

Jack rocks her and holds her head.

"Now, let's get Ryan and get that paw back."

Micki nods. They rush over to Ryan who is unconscious.

"Ryan!" Micki screams. She bends down in her 19th-century dress and shakes Ryan.

"Come on Ryan..." Jack mumbles.

Ryan suddenly screams, and Micki grabs him.

"It's okay, it's okay, we're here...I'm here." Micki stammers. She holds him and rocks him. She then kisses his head.

"Micki..." Ryan breathes. He then holds her face and kisses her.

"Come on you two later, later, we have to get that paw!"

Ryan gets to his feet.

Warren runs into a bedroom and shuts the door. Jack, Ryan, and Micki begin to climb the stairs and they split up.

"Micki try that room."

Micki nods and opens the bedroom door. Warren tries to grab her, and she screams dodging him. Jack and Ryan run into the room, upon hearing her scream. They find Micki pulling the Monkey's Paw, grunting trying to pry it from Warren's hand.

Ahhhhh!" Warren shouts in anger.

"No!" Micki screams and pulls. Jack runs over to Warren and grabs his arm. Ryan runs over to Warren and grabs his hand. They continue to pull until there is a blinding flash. They end up back in the shop fighting over it. Micki suddenly pulls it from Warren and falls over.

"Micki!"

Ryan bends down next to Micki. Jack lets go of Warren and Warren screams. He holds his face and begins to crumble.

"Ahhhhh! He screams loudly. "Ahhhhhhaaaa, Help Me!"

Jack closes his eyes. Micki closes her eyes and hides her face in Ryan's chest. Ryan stares at Warren. Warren turns to dust and disappears. Ryan turns away and looks at Micki. Micki holds the paw out.

Sometime later, Micki walks up from the vault and enters the main floor of the shop. Jack sits at his desk. Ryan leans against a wooden pillar. It's extremely quiet except for the sound of a clock ticking. That then chimes. Micki sighs heavily and walks over to Ryan. She stares at him and places her head on his chest. Ryan unfolds his arms and wraps them around Micki. Jack looks up at them.

"Still thinking about those nightmares?" Jack asks after a period of silence.

"Oh, it was so real..." Micki mumbles.

"Hey...Hey..." Ryan strokes her shoulders.

"Though that which we wished, was nothing more than that which we can't have nor desire." Jack speaks out.

"But I...I'd like to have a baby with Ryan."

"You would?" Ryan asks.

Micki looks at him.

"Well...I mean... maybe someday."

Ryan smiles at her. Micki smiles back.

"Micki's right though Jack...I really would like to see Jimmy..."

"And I Peter...But you see in the story Mrs. White wanted her son Herbert back, what she got was her son back straight from the grave. The 3rd and final wish of the story was never stated, and many assume that they wished for Herbert to be put back to rest in order to move on with their lives."

Micki looks at Ryan.

"We each wished for something that had the same results, and therefore I think it's safe to assume that these wishes are nothing more than secret desires and that we should be thankful for what we have right in front of us and move on from that."

Jack smiles at them.

"I've always wanted a son...Ryan."

Ryan smiles.

"And I suppose a man's life isn't complete without a daughter, Micki."

Micki grins.

"And Ryan... nothing will ever replace James but know that Micki and I will try our best to make sure you're happy."

Ryan looks down and nods. Micki stares at him. Ryan looks at her and places his forehead on hers.

"And even if this honeymoon stage as Jack called it ends, and you start to annoy me again... I'll never stop loving you... and I'll always protect you... you can set your heart on that."

Micki smiles and kisses him. Ryan smiles into the kiss.

"And my one wish is for that phase to end sooner." Jack replies and stands up from his desk. He walks over to them and wraps them in a hug with a laugh.


End file.
